ucm_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff, known as Scarlet Witch, is a human born with the power of Chaos Magic and later known as the Nexus Being of her universe. She is the daughter of a powerful sorceress known as Natalya Maximoff and an unknown man. She was given up for adoption to her uncles by her mother, along with her twin brother Pietro when they were babies, because an interdimensional demon wanted her Chaos Magic. She lived in Sokovia until adulthood with her brother. In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins joined HYDRA and agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker, and received her superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various abilities including telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation. When HYDRA fell, the twins joined Ultron to get their revenge on Tony Stark, but eventually switched sides and joined the Avengers when they discovered Ultron's true intentions. Although Pietro was killed during the ensuing Ultron Offensive, Wanda survived and became a member of the Avengers. During the Avengers Civil War, she sided with Captain America and was briefly imprisoned in the Raft before Rogers freed her along with his teammates. Over the next two years, Maximoff reunited and reconciled with Vision, and together the two started living off the grid in Europe, forming a romantic relationship. However, the two soon came under threat from Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Infinity Stone in Vision's head. After coming under attack by the Order, the two Avengers reunited with their teammates and sought refuge in Wakanda. Maximoff partook in the city's defense when the Black Order launched a major assault against it, and during the battle, she managed to destroy the Mind Stone in attempt to stop Thanos, killing Vision in the process. However, using the Time Stone to reverse Vision's destruction, Thanos seized the stone from Vision allowing him to complete the Infinity Gauntlet; Maximoff was subsequently disintegrated in the Snap. After the effects of the Snap were undone in 2023, she was enlisted by Doctor Strange to aid her teammates, the Avengers, during the Battle of Earth, where she played an instrumental role in the Mad Titan's defeat. Maximoff attended Stark's funeral along with the other heroes. After the funeral, she comforted Clint Barton telling him Romanoff would be proud of him, remembering Vision too. Several months after the defeat of Thanos and the death of Vision and Natasha Romanoff, Wanda lived in an apartment on the outskirts of New York and continually having dreams about the death of all the important people in his life, including Pietro and Vision. Then, she met a witch, Agatha Harkness, who offered her help to control her incredible inherent power, the Chaos Magic. Wanda used this power to create an alternative reality where Vison and Pietro were alive, and where he created two children. Finally, Wanda was possessed by the demon Nightmare. However, Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis and Jimmy with the help of Doctor Strange, Wiccan, Speed, Pietro and Agatha, managed to free Wanda from Nightmare's control, with her joining the Masters of Mystic Arts to be able to control her new powers. Biography To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Psionic Energy Manipulation': **'Telekinesis': **'Flight': **'Force-Field Generation': **'Telepathy': **'Mental Manipulation': ***'Emotional Manipulation': *'Master Sorceress': **'Chaos Magic Manipulation': ***'Reality Warping': ***'Teleportation': Abilities *'Spy': *'Expert Combatant': *'Bilingualism': Equipment Uniform *'Sokovia Uniform': *'Avenger Uniform': *'Second Avenger Uniform': *'Third Avenger Uniform': Vehicles *'Quinjet': Facilities *'HYDRA Research Base': *'Avengers Tower': *'New Avengers Facility': Prisons *'Raft': After the Clash of the Avengers ended, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man were captured by Iron Man's team and imprisoned on the Raft for working outside of the law, Captain America would later break them out, and all went on the run underground. Relationship Family Allies Enemies Trivia Behind the Scenes References Category:Characters